In recent years digital signage systems (e.g. digital signage) have been widely used. Accordingly, there have been expectations for a technique for obtaining, from a digital signage system, information about a product or the like displayed in a digital signage, and displaying the information, using an information terminal, for instance.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 has suggested, for example, a guidance display system and a guidance display method that make it possible to simultaneously obtain guidance image information and related information thereof by using augmented reality technology and visible light communication in combination. PTL 1 discloses a technique for superimposing, on a captured image, additional information about a region (captured image) of a digital signage captured by an information terminal, and displaying the captured image.